This invention generally relates to an improved valve apparatus and a method of operating thereof which has a spring retainer member suitable for accommodating a spring member therein for operably coupling thereabove a pipe coupling body. Inside the pipe coupling body is a ball headed member operably coupled to the spring retainer member suitable for blocking or allowing medium passage through the pipe coupling body.
The instant invention uses at least one seat member abutting the ball headed member. The seat member is preferably made of teflon or the like. The seat member has a substantially flat front surface which allows for more points of contact between the seat member and the ball headed member, thus resulting in a higher sealing capacity.
Other objects and advantages of the valve apparatus of the instant invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.